In many sports, the player's competency is dependent on the amount of control that can be exerted over the body during, for instance, a stroke, hit or other movement of the game.
During a golf swing, it can be difficult for a player to control all body muscles in a precise manner, to produce a consistently straight and accurate flight path of the golf ball.
One aspect of a favourable golf swing is the reduction of excessive head movement. This is because excessive head movement can cause other body parts to be affected, for instance, the hips, shoulders and feet which in turn, can affect the final swing of the golf club or the final impact point of the golf club during the swing.
To help reduce the problem of excessive head movement, it has been known to attach a light device to the player's head. The player can then see a beam of light on the ground which corresponds to his or her head position. The principle is that the player can then consciously control their head, based on the visual feedback of the head position, as represented by a spot of light, to give an opportunity for instant correction. However, it has been seen that these devices can be difficult to use; they can be expensive and usually they interfere with the player's comfort. Additionally, they are often not allowed to be used in competition play.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for reduction of head movement.